Un momento d'eternità
by lady saori
Summary: Traduzione dello one shot "Un moment d'éternité" della mia amica Artemisia Solo, il merito è suo. Un piccolo omaggio alle sue meravigliose storie e alla sua simpatia. Siate clementi, è la prima storia che posto. Commenti e critiche (se costruttive) sono i benvenuti.


**Un momento d'eternità (one shot)**

È un grido acuto, quasi stridulo, scaturito dalle profondità dei miei appartamenti.

Tolto alla mia concentrazione, alzo gli occhi dal rapporto che stavo stendendo, mentre la mia penna scricchiola sulla carta.

Vicino a me, l'ancella che si accingeva a posare sulla mia scrivania il primo tè del mattino si irrigidisce, con le braccia in aria. Anche lei ha sentito. Il mio sguardo incrocia il suo e passano alcuni secondi nel più perfetto silenzio. È solo constatando che lei trattiene il respiro che mi accorgo, divertito, di fare lo stesso.

"Falso allarme", dice sorridendo.

"Si direbbe di sì".

Getto una breve occhiata in direzione della pendola davanti a me. Le cinque del mattino passate da tre minuti. Mi sono sempre alzato di buon'ora, per sfruttare questa calma di fine nottata, prima che il Palazzo cominci ad assomigliare ad un formicaio in rivoluzione. Le mie giornate sono spesso lunghe. Ma ci sono abituato da molto tempo. Vivo in funzione del mio dovere. Beh, da qualche mese un po' meno che in passato.

Con un gesto meccanico, intingo la penna nel calamaio per rimettermi al lavoro.

"A che punto ero? Ohhh…"

Mi mordo il labbro dietro la maschera. Una bella macchia nera si staglia sul candore del foglio, conseguenza della mia distrazione. Sarà contento il mio segretario, lui che ha già parecchia difficoltà a decifrare la mia scrittura e mi rimprovera regolarmente di non essermi convertito alla biro. Eh sì, io, Shion, Grande Sacerdote di Atena, ho la scrittura dell'uomo del XVIII secolo quale sono. È così che ho imparato a scrivere, con una penna d'oca, e non intendo rinunciare né all'una né all'altra. Douko ha ragione sostenendo che non ci si rassegna mai a dire addio alla propria gioventù. Cosa farà a quest'ora il mio vecchio amico? Ho pensato spesso che lui avesse avuto la parte migliore, quando ci siamo giocati a testa o croce chi sarebbe andato in Cina a sorvegliare il sigillo di Hades, e chi sarebbe rimasto qui a ricostruire un Santuario devastato dalla guerra santa. Ma, a pensarci bene, ho avuto più fortuna di quanta credessi inizialmente. Non avevo previsto di essere felice, anche se a così tarda età.

Ma ecco che il grido si fa di nuovo sentire, prima di scivolare lentamente verso il pianto.

"Vado a chiamare qualcuno" mormora l'ancella, in tono di scuse, preoccupata di non disturbarmi nel mezzo del lavoro.

"Lasciate stare, vado io".

"Ma…" protesta con gli occhi sgranati.

Le sorrido dietro la maschera. Ma cosa? Non ne sono capace?

È perché sono un uomo? Questo è indubbio, e conosco un sacco di adorabili e onorevoli (e onorate!) signorine del gineceo che saranno incantate di testimoniarlo, se necessario.

È perché mi incammino pian pianino verso i 240 anni che sono da buttar via? Ah, questi giovani sono incorreggibili: sempre a trattarci come porcellane preziose, a malapena capaci di inghiottire la minestra senza sputarla dapertutto. Mi rincresce, cari eredi, spero che non abbiate troppa fretta, ché rischiate di aspettare un bel po' prima di avere la mia pelle, eccovi avvisati.

…o allora è perché sono Grande Sacerdote? Bell'affare! Indossare queste schifose sottane che ti trasformano in sauna ambulante, cosa impedisce, comunque? Anche quelle che pretendono di strapparmi uno dei miei rari piaceri ne indossano – di più funzionali, devo proprio riconoscerlo, ma questa non è una ragione. Fra poco mi metto a gridare alla discriminazione. Buona idea, to'! Devo solo costituire un'associazione contro la discriminazione che subiscono i Grandi Sacerdoti. Associazione di cui sarei il presidente, il vice-presidente, il tesoriere, il segretario e… l'unico membro. Eh sì, che volete, i Grandi Sacerdoti non bazzicano per le strade, fosse anche quelle di Rodorio.

E, sotto lo sguardo scandalizzato dell'ancella, mi alzo e lascio il mio studio per inoltrarmi nella frescura dei miei appartementi.

È ripiombato il silenzio nel mio salottino, quindi vi entro in punta dei piedi. Una _veilleuse_ posata su un _guéridon_ di legno prezioso diffonde un alone dorato che dà alla stanza un'atmosfera dolce ed intima. A passo felpato, mi avvicino alle due culle disposte fianco a fianco preoccupandomi di sollevare il millefoglie delle mie sottane che fruscia sul pavimento di marmo.

Mi chino su quella più vicina, e le mie labbra si stirano in un sorriso intenerito. Con la graziosa boccuccia gonfiata dal sonno, il piccolo Saga dorme giudiziosamente a pancia sotto, la luce accentua l'ombra delle sue lunghe ciglia sulla sua guancina tonda. La sua respirazione è calma e regolare, non è stato lui a piangere.

Un gridolino spunta dalla culla vicina, come per attirare la mia attenzione, e due braccia paffutelle si tendono verso di me. Kanon ha intuito la mia presenza e mi fissa con aria implorante, con i grandi occhi scuri che luccicano come due agate. Chi resisterebbe? Certamente non io.

"Cosa c'è che non va, ometto mio?"

Singhiozza, come per farmi capire il problema, a meno che non voglia manifestarmi il suo sollievo che io ci sia. Non ha bisogno di parole, una sola occhiata è bastata. La sua guancia sinistra è un po' gonfia e arrossata. Sono ancora i denti che spunano e che lo fanno soffrire, poverino, ed è sul punto di piangere. Ma come spiegare a questo soldino di cacio che devono per forza passarci tutti? La sola cosa che io possa fare è aiutarlo ad affrontre il dolore.

Rapidamente, mi lavo le mani nel bacile d'argento che le ancelle hanno lasciato a questo scopo sul _guéridon_, poi mi chino su di lui per prenderlo in braccio, e lo tengo contro il mio petto mentre con la mano libera prendo la fialetta di liquido chiaro e me ne verso qualche goccia sulla punta del dito. Nessun bisogno di spiegare al piccolo Kanon di cosa si tratti, ha già capito e si dondola di gioia aprendo la bocca. Non mi sono sbagliato, la sua gengiva è gonfia, e sento la puntina di un dente che la perfora. Mi diverto a vedere Kanon che succhietta e mordicchia il mio dito con frenesia, mentre l'anestetico addormenta il dolore. A poco a poco, si calma e si abbandona contro la mia spalla, con le palpebre pesanti, afferrando una manciata di miei capelli fra le sue ditine. Il mio rapporto è andato a farsi benedire, il mio segretario dovrà aspettare un po' per inorridirsi della mia ortografia – eh sì, ho conservato non solo la scrittura e la piuma della mia giuventù, ma anche l'ortografia di quei tempi! - Perché so per esperienza che se lo rimetto adesso nella culla, questo adorabile mostro si metterà a urlare, svegliando tutto il Palazzo, a cominciare dal suo gemello. E in fondo sono incantato di rubare qualche istante di intimità ai miei doveri. Cullandolo contro di me, raccolgo la copertina ricamata che lui ha mandato a spigolare ai piedi della culla, e facendogliela scivolare sulle spalle per proteggerlo dal fresco della notte, avanzo tranquillamente verso la terrazza bagnata dalla luce argentata della luna. Al mio passaggio, alcune teste femminili emergono dall'ombra delle colonne. Certe ostentano un'espressione sorpresa, le altre più scettica. Beh, dài, sono sopravvissuto a una guerra santa e a duecento anni di sacerdozio, dovrei comunque arrivare a gestire un bambino, no? Anche se, considerando il modo in cui questi due furfanti mi menano per il naso, è lecito domandarsi chi gestisce chi.

Il giorno comincia a sorgere sul mare, e l'orizzonte si schiarisce già. Farà caldo oggi, ma per il momento una leggera brezza fa ondulare il mio abito. È l'ora del giorno che preferisco, dove tutto è pace. Neanche un rumore. Kanon reagisce appena quando mi sistemo su una delle poltrone. Lo ammiro, e mi sento fondere il cuore, un'altra volta.

Già un anno che lui e suo fratello sono entrati nella mia vita, e che la illuminano. Mai avrei pensato di apprezzare tanto la presenza di bambini accanto a me. La mia esistenza non è stata altro che rinuncia. Grande Sacerdote e padre sono due funzioni incompatibili. Insomma, è così che vedevo le cose e che le vedo tutt'ora, d'altronde. Le ore, i giorni, gli anni e poi i secoli sono trascorsi, senza altro orizzonte nella mia mente che la prossima guerra santa. Per Atena, ho sacrificato tutto. Oh, di sicuro non sono né un santo, né un asceta. Ho avuto alcune donne che hanno condiviso la vita con me. Beh, d'accordo, molte. Ma niente figli. Mi sono sempre rifiutato. Ho conosciuto abbastanza strazi di fronte alla morte di tanti di quelli che ho conosciuto per non volerne affrontare di ulteriori. Hai voglia a essere Grande Sacerdote, non lo sopporterei. Il Misopetha-Menos, questa pseudo immortalità, è un dono maledetto. Cosa puo' esserci di peggio che seppellire i propri figli, nessuno dovrebbe essere obbligato a vivere ciò.

Già temo il giorno in cui dovrò separarmi da Saga e da Kanon per consegnarli ai loro allenatori. Allora approfitto di ogni istante che posso passare con loro a tal punto che spesso mi stupisco di aver potuto vivere da solo in passato. Ciascuno dei loro sorrisi, ciascuna delle loro lacrime mi riempie il cuore.

Ma quale prezzo per questa egoista ed effimera felicità… Mi odio per aver fatto ciò che dovevo fare. La gola mi si stringe dolorosamente, al solo pensarci, la madre di Saga e di Kanon. Povera donna… Doversi separare per sempre da un bambino è atroce, ma da due è indescrivibile. E anche se è stata lei a supplicarmi, ciò non placa la mia coscienza. Fino al mio ultimo respiro, il suo sgomento così degno mi perseguiterà. Non ho avuto il coraggio di guardarla in faccia, a malapena ho potuto prometterle con voce strozzata che avrei voluto bene ai suoi figli come se fossero stati i miei, e sono fuggito come un ladro, schiacciato dalla vergogna, io che avevo affrontato gli spettri di Hades.

Ho mantenuto la mia promessa, è il minimo che potessi fare per lei. Devo dire che non mi sono dovuto forzare, e tanto peggio se le ancelle sono convinte che stia cominciando a rimbambirmi di brutto. Dal mio ritorno al Santuario, con questi due preziosi bimbi fra le braccia, ho fatto mettere le loro culle nei miei appartamenti, cosa che nel preciso istante ha generato un concerto di proteste, velocemente soffocato dall'argomento supremo, quello che non avevo mai usato in tutta la mia lunga vita: chi è il Grande Sacerdote qui? E il loro fascino ha subito spazzato via le reticenze dei brontoloni più irriducibili.

Li amo oltre ogni dire. Non ha niente a che vedere con l'amore che posso avere per Atena. Che avrò sicuramente per la sua reincarnazione. Mi chiedo già, angosciato, come gestirò la loro assenza quando dovranno lasciarmi per diventare cavalieri. Forse prenderò un apprendista, bisogna proprio che il cambio della Prima Casa sia assicurato e contrariamente alle apparenze non ho l'eternità davanti a me.

Kanon si muove e mi si stropiccia vicino vicino, con il ditino in bocca. La sua guancia è sempre rossa, ma lui dorme tranquillamente, senza sospettare del pesante destino che lo attende. Mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse per permettergli di sfuggirgli. Adoro Saga, ha appena un anno ma è già un ometto saggio e posato, agli antipodi del suo gemello. Ne sono mortificato, ma devo confessare che Kanon è il mio preferito. Gli dèi sanno che, malgrado ciò, me ne dà di filo da torcere! È un arruffapopolo, e non c'è bisogno di andare a leggere nella volta celeste all'Altura delle Stelle per sapere che non mi annoierò con lui negli anni a venire. Ma come volergliene? Non ho granché da offrire a questi due piccini a parte sangue e lacrime, e a Kanon ancora meno che al suo fratello maggiore, e ciò mi tortura. Perché lui? Eppure, non ha meriti minori di Saga. Ma le leggi del Santuario sono implacabili. Solo uno nella luce, l'altro destinato alle tenebre e all'oblio. È terribilmente ingiusto. È forse per riparare a quest'ingiustizia che lo amo ancora di più. Io la mia solitudine l'ho scelta e mi ci adatto, ma lui? Il gemello più giovane è sempre stato un'arma a doppio taglio: o accetta un destino che nessuno dovrebbe subire, senza fiatare, oppure… preferisco non pensarci. Chi vivrà vedrà.

Me lo stringo contro un po' di più e, nel chiarore del giorno nascente, assaporo questo momento d'eternità.

FINE

Note

_Veilleuse_: piccola lanterna o lampada elettrica che dà una luce fioca, che si lascia accesa durante la notte o perennemente in un luogo buio.

_Guéridon_: tavolo rotondo, provvisto di una sola zampa (di un'asta centrale da cui partono più zampe) e avente generalmente un piano di marmo.

(Note prese dal Petit Robert 1, ed. 1986 e tradotte).


End file.
